<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laying with a Kytinn by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981689">Laying with a Kytinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs &amp; Insects, Egg Laying, F/M, Femdom, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Special Forces sent your squad to trace D'vorah. You weren't good enough and now are in her clutches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/D'Vorah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laying with a Kytinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly your senses start to come back, a slight buzzing sound the first thing to hit you. Opening your eyes you look around, it seems you're in a cave. Strange, last thing you remember was being in a forest with your squad. You gasp as the memories flood back, your unit was assigned to tail D'vorrah and keep tabs on her movements. She discovered you and despite superior fire-power she obliterated your squad. This begs the question though, why are you still alive?</p><p>“Awake Earth Realmer?” A voice that sounds like a dozen people speaking at once asks. You do not answer. A hand grabs you by the chin and tilts your head down. Staring up at you from the difference in height are the pitch black emotionless eyes of D'vorah. You will your muscles into action, attempting to move away from her. It is only then you notice your upper body is bound in a gooey substance, restricting your movements. Your ankles are like-wise bound, it seems she has tactically encased your limbs only. “This one took great lengths to keep you.” She reveals in that alien voice of hers, completely devoid of emotion.</p><p>Your curiosity prompts you to ask. “Why?” You squeak out the question. D'vorah's mouth opens revealing a sinister grin, showing off her razor-sharp teeth. “This one desires to breed in the more traditional manner.” She reveals. You know you should want nothing more than to escape the woman's clutches but your cock's sudden twitch betrays the desire to be the first to claim a Kytinn's pussy. </p><p>D'vorah retreats a few paces and begins to remove what little clothing she has, what can loosely be described as a hood and jacket. She is now effectively naked but apart from the lumps on her chest that look like breasts, you can not make out any organs that look sexual. She turns around, giving you a view of her chitinous yet toned back. Slowly she bends over, showing off her shapely behind. A hand moves and rests about where her womanhood should be. In one quick motion her fingers part her chitinous protection around her groin, revealing her fleshy turquoise folds beneath. </p><p>Any sense of self-preservation leaves as you feel blood rush to your groin, stiffening at the show before you. A few sensual strokes of her wrist and she begins to visibly moisten.  The Kytinn finishes almost as quick as she began she stands back up hiding her intimate area from you once more. She flashes her teeth in a predatory show as she once more gets close to you. “This one assumes that was enough for the Earth Realmer?” She buzzes out the question and you are unsure if you're even meant to answer.</p><p>She places her hand on the gooey substance restraining your upper body, absorbing it back inside her via a tube protruding from her wrist. “If you run, this one will end you.” She warns as she lowers to her knees and repeats the action on the goo around your ankles. Free of your bonds you do consider for a moment the idea of running, though quickly shake it away. D'vorah was unlikely offering you an idle threat. </p><p>She stay on her knees and stares at the obvious bulge at your crotch. With a quick pull, she tears your belt apart and lowers your trousers. What a time to go commando you think as you erect member is set free and nearly pokes her in the eye. She buries her face next to your manhood and rests her nose on your shaft. She deeply inhales, and though you find the action odd it doesn't dissuade your arousal. “Healthy.” She declares, giving you a hint as to the purpose of the act at least.</p><p>You hear a cracking sound emerge from the Kytinn and suddenly her wings have sprouted and they flutter quickly, bringing her to a hover in front of you. With no warning she wraps her powerful legs around your waist and her entrance is inches from your aching member. In a singular movement made possible only by her flight she drops down, burying your cock to the hilt inside her snatch. You feel her legs tighten as they force you to bury as much of you as possibly inside of her. She's tight and wet, clamping down on your cock. You expect her to start moving or command you to thrust but no. Instead from inside of her she vibrates, which elicits a gasp from you. </p><p>“This one likes that sound.” She reveals lustily, touching her forehead to yours. Her insides tighten even more, squeezing down on your cock bordering on painful. The vibrations continue, sitting just bellow your tip. You like to think of yourself as having quite a bit of stamina but you simply can not hold back against the dual assault of her tightness and the vibrating sensation.</p><p>You balls tighten and you find yourself warning your mate of the fact. “Fertilize this one!” She cries, encouraging your orgasm. Your cock is unable to twitch as it is locked in place by her walls but still you fire a potent load into the Kytinn's honey pot. You breath heavily as you try to recover but D'vorah has other plans. Her walls begin to pump up and down your shaft, forcing your exhausted cock to fire a second load. Then a third. After the fourth the pumping stops and your cock throbs from the unexpected workout, completely spent. </p><p>D'vorah's walls loosen and she loosens her grip on you with her legs, freeing you. You slide out of her easily when she fly upwards. You notice her chitinous plates cover her freshly used pussy and none of your seed has a chance to escape her. She rubs her stomach gently and seems to have an actual smile on her face. “This one's eggs are fertile.” She says. “Wait, am I going to be a father?” You ask through ragged breaths, still recovering from your milking. </p><p>“The hive does not have such a role.” She informs you. You're tempted to explain to her the birds and the bees but hold off considering she might just be riding a post-fuck high. “Your job is not done yet.” She states and you let out a faint whimper, you're certain your cock can't take more demands today. </p><p>She traces a finger from where her womanhood was up a few centimetres and gently splits open her chitinous plating. Out of it came a dark turquoise organ that looks vaguely like a tentacle but is much shorter, similar to an average cock in length. The organ also looks wet and slick almost definitely designed to worm its way into an orifice. You gulp nervously as you contemplate what exactly D'vorah could want to do with such an organ. </p><p>She runs her hand along the organ. It twitches and a dark green liquid oozes from the tip at her touch. “This one wonders if your mouth or backside would be best.” She muses, eyeing up your derrière. You instinctively tighten up and she notices you go rigid. “You might choke if I lay in your mouth, it does not bother this one.” She warns. “How do you want me?” You ask in defeat. She closes the distance between you and wraps an arm around you, resting her hand on your lower back. “This one requires access.” She commands and you feel a finger begin to sneak down your crack. </p><p>You encourage her to unwrap herself from you and she does. You slowly lower yourself until you are on all fours, positioning your knees to keep your entrance as wide as possible. You wait like this for what feels like an eternity until you hear the sound of movement behind you. A feeling of warmth hits you as the chitinous skin on her legs touches the back of your own. You soon feel the same all over your back and a weight begins to rest on you. Breath hits your ear and you can tell her mouth is inches from it.</p><p>“Keep still and this one will make it easier.” She buzzes and you feel a lubricating liquid drip onto your exposed hole. Not a second later and her organ is easing its way inside of you. You grit your teeth in preparation but pain doesn't come as she eases it inside of you. You assume the lubricating fluids she excretes also acts as a pain reliever. Her organ fills your backside quite well, shifting in form to block the orifice up. She stops thrusting into you and while filling you with her girth she must only be a few inches deep. </p><p>“It is this one's first time using my true ovipositor, be grateful I did not use the other.” She whispers and you feel more liquid seep from her tool filling you. “Here it comes Earth Realmer.” She warns and you're not sure what to expect. Your ring is forced to open up as her ovipositor widens at the point of entry and a sphere travels along the rest of its short journey. Another load of fluids shoot inside of you followed by an egg travelling up inside with some force. It applies pressure all the way up your bowels as it completes its journey, pleasuring you all the while. </p><p>Your focus on its journey shifts as your ring widens again and another eggs follows suit. Then another. D'vorah is laying egg after egg inside of you, humming nothing of meaning into your ear, it is oddly soothing. Her humming comes to an abrupt stop and her breath hitches in her throat, followed by a moan of pure ecstasy. A moment later you find out the reason as an egg twice the size of those previously laid pushes past your entrance, causing you to close your eyes and moan from the pleasure. The egg travels slowly to the tip of her ovi and sits there for a moment, you worry you might be stuck like that for a while. With a strenuous grunt it fires from her and makes the trip to join the others, hugging your inner walls all the way. </p><p>You hear a loud wet slap and suddenly the entrance to your backside is empty. D'vorah is out of you, but still rests her body weight on your back. She slowly wraps her arms around you protectively, her hand noticeably rubs your stomach. “You carry a new hive inside.” She whispers and you're not entirely sure what that actually means for you. She seems to not want to give you more information than that and you resign yourself to being doted on by the Kytinn, at least until she changes her mind.</p><p>Ten minutes pass with you being held by your mate when she untangles herself from you. You slowly get to your knees and notice how much extra effort it takes, you feel heavier and your stomach gurgles with every slight movement. You get to your feet groggily, constant gurgling accompanying the action all the while. “You are helpless in this state.” She points out the obvious. “This one will keep others from you while you carry our future.” She states, eyeing your stomach. Wait does that mean you're screwed when the eggs hatch? </p><p>You are unable to voice the question as a bullet flies past D'vorrah's head. You look to the direction where it was shot from and see a sight you could have done with a few hours ago. Commander Cassandra Cage and Agent Jacqui Briggs have weapons trained on the Kytinn warrior. D'vorah did not hesitate and charges with lightning speed straight for Cassie, she did not account for Jacqui's reflexes however. She gets a solid haymaker from the gauntlet wielding fighter for her efforts and you swear you hear bones crunch.</p><p>With the Kytinn warrior wounded she quickly determines a two on one disadvantage and retreats upwards, exiting the area. Cassie keeps her gun trained on the hole she flew out of for a moment before giving an all clear. The two women rush up to you asking about your squad and then what exactly happened to you. You explain everything and the women wear mixed expressions of both disgust and sympathy. You drape an arm over each girls offered shoulder and are escorted from the cave.</p><p>You're not quite sure how the Special Forces are going to help you with your egg problem but you place your faith in them and await evacuation. The constant gurgling in your stomach starting to concern your saviours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>